


Come here, love

by SepticAce



Category: Enola Holmes (2020), Henry Cavill - Fandom, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Henry Cavill RPF - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, They/Them reader - Freeform, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticAce/pseuds/SepticAce
Summary: Reader is having a depressive episode and Henry comes home and comforts them. Reader is gender neutral.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 16





	Come here, love

“Baby??” you hear his voice from the corridor downstairs but don’t find it in you to respond. “I’m sorry it got so late. Where are you?” You can hear Henry coming up the stairs as his voice gets louder. It takes a couple more seconds until the door to the living room opens and your boyfriend spots you curled up on the floor in front of the sofa. Netflix is on “Do you want to keep watching” but you hadn’t bothered to confirm for at least an hour. You’d just managed to grab one of the cozy blankets from the sofa and haphazardly thrown it over your body when you started shivering a little while ago.

“Hey puppy” Henry’s voice is significantly softer now, seeing what state you’re in he slowly approaches you. Still no movement from you. He kneels down next to you and places his hand on top of the blanket. “Did something happen?” he gently inquires. You just retreat further into yourself, burying your face in your arm and mumbling something.

“What was that, love?”

“Just leave me be.” You repeat, not looking at him. You hear a slight sigh from Henry as he processes just how bad you’re doing. “Now why on earth would I ever do that to the love of my life when they’re so clearly in need of my love?” he tries to give the line a little bit of a joke-y tone, but he’s genuinely concerned for you. You hadn’t had an episode this bad in a long time. “When was the last time you had some water?” You shrug. Time hasn’t really been real for you, so it could’ve been an hour or 10 at this point.

“We’ll start there.” Henry decides, giving your form a slight pat before getting up to get you a glass of water. He’s back in less than a minute, holding not only the water but also some fruit, both of which he puts down on the coffee table. “Will you sit up for me?” he tries to coax you, getting a slight lifting of your head as a reaction. Seeing that he crouches down to you again, stroking the side of your face and giving you a soft, loving smile.

“Come here, love” he says as he pulls you into a sitting position in between his legs, one strong arm holding you there while the other reaches for the water. “Drink a little bit for me, yeah?” Obediently you take the glass and take a small sip, but he doesn’t take it back after that. “A little more, puppy. At least half the glass.” You raise it to your lips again and actually drink a little, suddenly relishing in the feeling of cold liquid running down your throat. Maybe this isn’t so bad after all. Before you notice you’ve finished the glass and Henry takes it from your hands.

“That’s better. Well done, puppy.” He praises, the hand around your waist stroking your side. The other one reaches for the fruit. “Have some of this and then I’ve got some chocolate for you as well.”

After you’ve finished taking in the bits of food Henry turns you around in his arms so you can wrap around him and bury your face in his chest. “That’s my little puppy. Are you feeling a little better?” You nod, feeling as though just the tight hug and gentle hand on your head is putting some of your pieces back into place. “Do you want to talk about it?” There’s no demand in his voice, just gentle inquiry, an offer to be your shoulder to lean on. You stay silent for a while. And then a little longer, trying to puzzle together what it was that got you to the living room floor. Wrapped in the strong arms of your boyfriend the world doesn’t seem as big and overwhelming anymore. He patiently waits, holding you, rubbing your back, humming lightly to make his chest rumble because he knows it soothes you.

After another couple of minutes, Henry talks again “How else can I help you? Do you want to sit up on the couch?” Immediately, your brain spins into overdrive again, not wanting this comforting position to change and not wanting to let go so you just press you arms around his torso tighter, clinging to the strong form. “hey hey it’s okay, we can stay down here. I’m not gonna let go of you. Your wolf’s here to hold and protect you.”

It’s then that he notices the front of his shirt getting wet where your face is pressed into it. “Shh puppy I’m here it’s okay” he shushes, starting to rock you a little. “I’m not going anywhere. You’re safe and whatever is bringing this about, we’ll figure it out.” His voice is low and soft and drenched in love for you, every word vibrating in his chest. You start silently sobbing, your breathing getting uneven and your whole body shaking in Henry’s grasp. He just holds you tighter and rocks you through it. One large hand rubbing up and down your back and making soothing shushing noises.

When your tears dry up and your breath begins to even out you look up at him with cried-out eyes. “I’m sorry” you whisper with a cracked voice. “How was your night out?” This draws a chuckle from Henry. “Do you know how much I love you, puppy? There’s no need for apologies, I chose this. I choose all of you every day. And my night out was fine, thank you for asking.” He replies with a glint in his eyes. The corner of your mouth twitches up ever so slightly at his response. A hint of a smile, which Henry sees as a victory. He reaches for your hands but flinches when he touches one.

“Your hands are freezing! C’mon love, lets get us into bed and cozied up.” He shifts to get up and has you hoisted up sitting on his waist before you can even think of getting up by yourself. You sling your arms around his neck and bury your face at the base of it, breathing in his scent. In the bedroom Henry sits you down on the bed and removes your clinging grip from his neck. “Just for a moment puppy, I just need to get rid of these clothes.” In moments he’s stripped down to his boxers and sits next to you on the bed, getting you out of the clothes you’re wearing. Together, you crawl under the covers and he wraps you into his warmth again, entangling your legs and burying his nose in your hair. 


End file.
